


In Circles, Somewhere Else

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [8]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon - Manga, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Post-Series, Princesses, Protectiveness, Short One Shot, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble.  She knew what it was like to be shielded, to be protected.





	

It had been quite some time since Sakura and Tomoyo got to spend time together. Sakura knew that Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona would return from their journey someday, but she didn't want to put her life on hold for them. She was going to live her own life, make new memories, and create a happiness of her own.

Sakura had forgotten how enchanting Tomoyo's eyes were, and how warm her embrace was.

Tomoyo was one of the few familiar things in Sakura's life. She too was a princess, so she knew what it was like to be shielded, to be protected. She already knew that she had a lot to learn; she also knew that she had the power to create her own destiny.

Tomoyo always admired Sakura's grace and courage, and her soft smile was lovely to behold.

For the moment, Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and she then wanted embark on a journey of their own. Tomoyo gladly accepted, and they returned each other's smiles. For the first time, for once, they would create a journey that was theirs, and theirs alone.


End file.
